


Not married

by LastMafagafo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMafagafo/pseuds/LastMafagafo
Summary: Based on "No place", from Big Finish, here is a thought about how the Doctor and Donna decided their cover story to participate in the reality show Haunted Makeovers.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Not married

"So, that's why we decided the Doctor is gonna be my brother," explained Donna to Wilf, as the three of them were sitting in the living room, waiting for the crew of Haunted Makeovers to come.

"Oh, that's not gonna work," said Wilf, laughing.

"That's because we are not much alike? I told you, Donna. No one can see you and me and think we are somehow related," said the Doctor.

"You are right. Maybe because I'm ginger and you are not," said Donna, crossing her arms with a victorious smile on her lips. She knew how he felt about not being ginger. Bonus point to make the Doctor pout.

"No," laughed Wilf. "You could really sell the siblings act with that attitude of yours. But I meant that is something that you two are not considering…"

"What?" both of them asked together, and then looked at each other, both surprised and annoyed.

That moment Sylvia came to the living room with a big grin and a tray with tea and biscuits. She poured a cup for Donna and another for Wilf, as well as one for herself, but not for the Doctor. Sylvia always made very clear she wasn't fond of him, but that day she disliked him more than the others. How could she like him when, not satisfied with dragging Donna to dangerous parts of the universe, he was also dragging the whole family to one of his alien's shenanigans? So the Doctor had to pour the tea himself. At least Sylvia made enough tea for him that time. And brought the cup. That was a win!

"Her," said Wilf, nodding to his daughter.

"What do you mean me? What were you talking about?" asked Sylvia, annoyed to be part of some conversation she had no idea about.

"Oh! I see…" said the Doctor, finally realizing that, if he was supposed to be Donna's brother, Sylvia would be his mother, and THAT was something he couldn't cope with.

"Yeah…" agreed Donna. She knew her mom and the Doctor could never pretend to be mother and child. They would blow their cover completely.

"We could say I was a second marriage child," said the Doctor.

"Oi! You are not damaging my father's memory!" said Donna.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sylvia, without understanding anything.

"Doctor's cover, mom," explained Donna, rolling her eyes.

"So I could be Wilf's son!" proposed the Doctor.

"Oh, no! I don't want YOU to be my brother!" said Sylvia, frowning. "Besides, that would be weird. You're an alien!"

"Right…" said the Doctor, a hand on the back of his neck. "So who am I gonna be?"

"I just see one solution... You are gonna be Donna's husband," said Wilf.

The Doctor and Donna chocked on their tea. They looked at each other disgusted.

"We are not being married!" she said.

"Absolutely not!" said him.

"Not in a million years!" Donna said.

"I will not have HIM as my son-in-law. He is not good enough," said Sylvia.

"See? That's the perfect cover! You two even finish each other's sentences! Besides, Sylvia already hates you, like a perfect mother-in-law. I can't see how this could go wrong," said Wild.

"No, no, no, no, no…" said the Doctor, laughing.

"That's absurd, Gramps. No way!" laughed Donna.

"Me and Donna… Never"

"No one could believe that!" she said, looking at the Doctor.

But both knew that Wilf wasn't completely wrong. That wouldn't be the first time people thought of them being a couple anyway. They looked at each other, both trying to figure out what the other one was thinking, none of them wanting to admit they considered Wilf's suggestion the best solution for their little identity problem.

Then there was a knock on the door, startling them all. Showtime! The Doctor stood up and looked at Donna. She looked back at him, a bit uncertain, and gulped. They both walked to the door and the Doctor opened it.

"Hello! Good to meet you!" said the presenter of the show, followed by a camera and the whole crew.

That was it. Now or never.

"Doctor John Smith," said the Doctor, with a big fake grin. "Meet my wife."

"Donna," said her, also smiling.

"I'm Sylvia, her mother," said Sylvia, just behind them.

"Mother-in-law. Nice, great!" said the presenter, excited.

"And I'm the granddad, Wilf. Thrilled to be here. Should we get started?" asked him, smiling the only legit smile on the room. That was going to be fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Wilf ships it.


End file.
